Piper
by IamBellatrixLieutenantofVoldy
Summary: So, this is just a short drabble about Piper's life. And for those of you who know me and are like, "Why are you writing something about Piper when you hate her?" Well, look inside for details. And no, this is not to make fun of Piper. Disclaimer: Do I look like a old man to you? No offense, Uncle Rick.


_**Hello guys! How's it going? Well, I'm creating a drabble about Piper. Just a little run-through of her life. Why? Well, because I hate her. I know, you're going like, what? Well, I'm trying to understand her character better so that I can hate her a little less. So, I wrote this little drabble about her life. It's kind of like an experiment. So bear with me. **_

_**Cheers!**_

_**-A very strange Scarlett Rose **_

No one really understood Piper McLean. But everyone knew that she was different. In a bad or good way, no one knew. But _everyone, _her father, her classmates, her teachers, they all knew she was different.

Maybe that's why people liked to bully her. Because they were afraid that if she was encouraged, Piper could rise up and outshine al**l** of them. Her dad was the only one who cared about her. He was the only one who encouraged her. But even the esteemed Tristan McLean couldn't keep the tears away from her daughter's eyes at night. Mostly because it was him who caused them.

The truth was, if her dad paid a little more attention to her, Piper would've been a happier child. Instead, her dad rushed to meetings and red carpet invitations, leaving a very lonely Piper at home. She didn't really have anyone to play with, either. It was only her and perhaps a babysitter.

That's why Piper resorted to charmspeaking. To make her dad pay attention to her. The only time he ever actually gave Piper his full attention was when she got in trouble. Maybe Piper could've tried a different method. Like getting awards. But Piper wasn't smart or athletic or talented enough to get any of those. So she resorted to charmspeaking people to get him to pay attention to her. To care about what happened to her. She didn't have any friends, she didn't know her mom, and she wasn't exactly in touch with her family. So her dad was all she had left.

Actually, the friends part wasn't completely true. Tons of people had tried to be friends with her. But they weren't exactly the type of friends Piper wanted. They didn't give her the time of day – until they found out that her dad was Tristan McLean. Then, they were fighting amongst themselves to be friends with her. But she rejected them and made enemies at the same time. Nobody, even the nice kids at school, dared to be friends with her in fear that the popular kids would make their life hell.

But when she was expelled and had to switch schools because she was accused of stealing, the people at her new school still wanted to be friends with her – even when they didn't know who her father was. Why? Because Piper was drop-dead gorgeous. Although Piper never wore makeup, fancy clothes, or jewelry, she still had the natural beauty that all girls desired. When she came to a new school, boys went out of their way to flirt with her and girls…well, the girls either tried to be friends with her or immediately hated her. But she turned them down again. They weren't the type of friends that Piper wanted. They only liked her because of her looks, and that was the main reason she tried to downplay her beauty.

When she got sent to the Wilderness School, she met Leo and although he could be a little weird at times, (well, actually most of the time) he was a good person to hang around at times. But then she met Jason. And her world seemed to become a little brighter.

Jason was perfect. He was handsome, kind, powerful, loyal, brave, and most of all; he liked her because of her. Not because of her father or because of how she looked. Because of her personality. And Piper fell for him instantly.

But she shouldn't have. She was too rash. Jason was the first person to like her for her. And Piper took that as a sign that maybe they could have a future together. Like, together, _together. _But then all that nasty business with the Mist came and they had to go to Camp Half-Blood and go on the quest.

Piper couldn't believe that her boyfriend wasn't her boyfriend. It was all fake memories. Nothing was real.

_But, _a nagging voice in her head kept on saying. _It could be._

So throughout the quest, she tried to stay alive while trying to rebuild what she and Jason – at least the Mist-Jason – had. They had some awkward moments that were kind of romantic, but it just didn't seem real. The Jason from her memories and the Jason that she knew was real were different. Especially since the real Jason was fighting amnesia.

After the quest, Piper's life had started to look up. She and her father were getting closer. She was making new friends and reforming the Aphrodite cabin. And she and Jason were starting to border on the girlfriend/boyfriend relationship. But something always held him back. Whenever he looked at her affectionately, it seemed as if he was trying to desperately remember someone from his past. Especially when he gazed into her eyes.

Finally, the Argo II's construction finished and they were ready to leave for Camp Jupiter. Jason and Piper shared a lot of moments together. But it seemed as if Piper was just a replacement for someone else. Someone else who she realized was Reyna.

When they got off the Argo II, after the introductions, Annabeth rushed towards a handsome guy that Piper assumed was Percy Jackson. And Jason just headed towards Reyna, the praetor. The leader. The other girl.

Reyna had looked stoic for a moment. She had murmured something to Jason, her expression never changing. She held out a hand for Jason to shake but he had hugged her tightly and affectionately instead. And Piper could _feel _the bond that they had.

Later on, Jason apologized profusely to Piper for leading her on. He explained how she reminded her of Reyna, especially her eyes. He explained how, being a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper's eyes could change color to show the eye color of those they loved. And according to Jason, her eyes were now a dark brown to him. Reyna's eye color. Piper felt herself cry a little but Jason put his arms around her and hugged her. She wiped her tears away and felt a little better.

The next few days, Piper didn't feel the heartache she was expecting. In fact, she was actually happy for Jason and Reyna. They were clearly meant for each other. They never showed public affection and teased each other but Piper knew that they loved each other all the same.

Piper, on the other hand, started pondering why she wasn't hung up over Jason. And finally, after a talk with her mother, it came to her. Jason was the first person her age that had actually cared about her. Piper had mistaken the gratefulness that she was feeling for attraction and love. As for why Jason used to like her, Aphrodite cleared that up when she admitted that, in order for Piper to get a larger chance of having Jason, the powerful hero, she had influenced his feelings a little bit.

Piper wasn't angry. Although what her mother had done was wrong, she wasn't perfect. Aphrodite was love. And love, despite all the joy that it brought, had flaws.

Piper's life wasn't terrible after that. Although she still had to help defeat Gaea, she had her friends by her side. But she couldn't help but feel that there was something missing. Something that she desperately wanted.

No one understood Piper McLean. But as she leaned over to kiss her boyfriend, she couldn't help but think that for once in her life, there was someone that would always be there for her. And that someone was Nico Di Angelo.

_**Whoa. I have no idea how it turned out like that. Hmmm…I'm starting to hate Piper a little less although I still dislike her – A LOT. And yeah, no Jasper in the end. My fav. Pairing in the universe if Jayna and it just won't feel right to turn my back on that, ya no? Anyways, Scarlett Rose out.**_

_**-A very Piper-disliking (Although maybe she's not so bad) Scarlett Rose**_


End file.
